


Caught in a Wave

by anonymouscactus



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky's a little shit is what he is, Cocky!Bucky, F/M, Surf Instructor!Bucky, Surfing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-04-19 18:09:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19137952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymouscactus/pseuds/anonymouscactus
Summary: On a getaway vacation with your office, you’re signed up for surf lessons by your meddlesome coworkers. The plus side? Your instructor is insanely attractive.





	1. Chapter 1

The office is teeming with activity when you walk in, murmurs rising from above cubicles, bodies bouncing from one end of the office to the other like pinballs. Glancing around, you spot Wanda grinning broadly at another coworker, Aggie, until her eyes find you. She waves you over excitedly, and you can’t help but smile, her excitement infectious.

“Hey Wan, what’s going on?”

“Rumor has it the boss has a big announcement for us all!” she chirps. She’s bouncing on her toes.

“Really? What do you think it could be? Raises for everyone?” you reply, only half-joking. Wanda snorts.

“Hopefully. My rent just went up. I could use the extra money.”

You giggle, and before you can say anything else, your boss, Maria Hill, steps into the office. She’s clad in a custom-tailored pantsuit, head held high like the regal businesswoman she is. Conversation screeches to a halt as she surveys the office, the corner of her red-painted lips curling upwards just a tick.

“I suppose you’ve all heard some kind of rumor through the grapevine,” she begins. “I’ve heard some outrageous ones myself. You’re all getting raises, half of you are being promoted, and my personal favorite, we’re getting an office dog. Those rumors are, regrettably, untrue.”

There’s a small lull of disappointment that makes her smirk widen.

“However, I  _do_  have some news and I’m sure all of you will forget all about the office dog. Our biggest client, Stark Industries, is so grateful for all of our work over the past two years that they’ve offered us an office-wide vacation at no expense to us.”

She’s drowned out by the cheers of her employees, but a hand in the air brings the silence back.

“We’ll be heading to Oahu, Hawaii in about three weeks for a one-week stay at Tony Stark’s hotel. I expect all of you to be on your best behavior while we’re there, of course, but I want all of you to have fun, relax. You all deserve it. I’ll be sending over all of your flight and hotel details by next week. Congratulations, everyone.”

She smiles to a cacophony of cheers, high fives, and whoops. You happily join in the celebration with the rest. You haven’t had a vacation in years, and never did you think you’d go to  _Hawaii_. You’re elated, laughing loudly when Wanda grabs your hands and dances in a circle with you. 

The following week, you receive Maria’s email with all the details of your trip, and Wanda drags you out shopping the week before you’re set to leave for some new summer wear. You buy a new pair of sandals, two swimsuits, a coverup, and a pair of cutoff shorts with a pretty top. For good measure, Wanda shoves a pair of aviator sunglasses into your hands as well.

You spend the rest of the week finding a sitter for your cat, overpacking then unpacking and then  _repacking_  your bags, and getting next to no sleep the day before your flight. You’re exhausted when Wanda rings your doorbell at 5 AM that morning, but it does nothing to quell the excitement buzzing inside you.

She hands you a cup of steaming coffee and helps you brings your bags down to the waiting taxi. Despite the early hour, she’s just as excited as you are and can’t stop talking the entire ride to the airport.

The rest of your coworkers are gathered at the doorway, dressed in their vacation-wear, as is, to your surprise, Maria. You’re not used to seeing her in anything less than professional, but right now she’s donning a pair of boyfriend jeans, a striped top, and wedge sandals looking every bit ready for a vacation.

She greets the two of you when you walk up, further surprising you by leaning over for a quick hug.

“You both have your tickets right?” she questions. Wanda and you nod with excited smiles, waving your tickets as proof. “Great! Okay, we’re waiting on two more I think, and then we’re good!”

 Once you’re on the flight, your nerves set in. You’ve never been a fan of flying, but you busy yourself with a watered-down Jack and Coke and get pulled into a discussion of scuba diving with the two people sitting in front of you. Wanda reads beside you, pausing only when the nose of the plane tips upward in take off, and then she’s sucked back in.

You decide to doze off for a bit when the conversation comes to a lull, and before you know it Wanda’s jostling you awake. It’s a slow process, getting off the plane, but the view that greets you is  _so_  worth it. Crystal blue waters, pale sandy beaches, and Stark’s hotel rising above the palm trees in the distance.

“Wow,” you breathe, eyes wide as you take it all in. Beside you, Wanda is grinning and she squeaks a little, no doubt ready to start exploring. 

This vacation is going to be exactly what you need.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for the kudos last chapter! Enjoy!
> 
> P.S. - All these chapters will be relatively short, just FYI.

Bags unpacked, swimsuit on, you, Wanda, and another woman, Layla, laying on chaise lounges on the beach with a couple of margaritas. It’s a perfect first day to your vacation. Your coworkers are scattered along the beach, some locked in a game of beach volleyball, others walking the pale shore.

Surfers are dots on the water, gliding in and out of curling, massive waves. Your margarita is tart on your tongue, eyes closing against the warm rays of the sun. Your skin burns as it browns, head fuzzy from tequila, a sense of calmness drifts over you. You’ll have to thank Maria and Tony properly somehow, maybe a fruit basket.

Wanda looks every bit relaxed on the chair beside you, lithe body stretched out and absorbing the sun’s rays.

“I almost regret living in the city,” she sighs, eyes closed behind a big pair of sunglasses. With a frown, she glances down at her belly. “My skintone  _ definitely _ regrets it.”

“But then I think you’d lose your appreciation for the beach if you lived here year round,” Layla cuts in. She’s slathering 50 SPF on her arms and legs, her pale complexion pinking up just a bit.

“Maybe not,” you say, “I mean, could you imagine waking up to this view every day? I don’t think I’d get sick of it.”

“Definitely wouldn’t get sick of a view like  _ that _ ,” Layla gasps, looking off to the right. A group of shirtless men are bouncing around the sand in a heated game of beach volleyball, each of them bronze from the sun. 

It’s hard to make out their faces, but the three of you gawk anyways, giggling and commenting here and there when one of them tries to show off for the gaggle of girls beside the net. A slight breeze rustles the potted palms dotting the patio of the hotel and bar behind you and you close your eyes, letting the solace of a peaceful beach day wash over you.

It feels like ages since you’ve been able to relax. Any vacation time you used in the past was spent deep-cleaning your apartment when you fell behind on it and catching up on much needed sleep. Not a very relaxing time away from the office.

Here, though, your mind is quiet, at peace, and you feel rather weightless. All you’re able to focus on is the sun, the sand, the ocean, and the companionship of the girls beside you. You sigh in content, stretching languidly on the chaise.

“I’d like to try surfing,” Wanda counters some time later, peering out at the ocean. You crack open an eye and follow her gaze, watch as a surfer falls headfirst into the waves.

You cringe. “Yikes, no thank you. I can barely keep my balance in heels, much less on a surfboard.”

“Oh, come on!” she whines, reaching over to grab your arm. “We should take a lesson. It’ll be fun!”

You groan in protest. Wanda’s not having it.

“Live a little, would you? You’re on a  _ free vacation  _ in  _ Hawaii. _ Try it once and then you never have to do it again.”

You grumble, “You sound like my mother,” as you cross your arms over your chest.

“That’s a bad thing? Your mom’s a wise woman,” Wanda teases back with a cheeky grin.

Rolling your eyes, you huff, “True, but complimenting my mother won’t win you any points here.”

“Anyone ever tell you you’re a stick in the mud?” Wanda gripes, mouth twisting off to the side. You scoff.

“Am not, just because I prefer to keep my feet on dry land.”

Behind her sunglasses, Wanda rolls her eyes and trades bored looks with Layla. Eyes narrowed, you nod in finality and lay back on your chaise.

“No surfing lessons for me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is always appreciated. ♥


End file.
